


Ticklish

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan discovers Taylor is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

The discovery had been made completely by accident.

They had been horsing around in the locker room after a win early in their first season together when Jordan's fingers had brushed across ribs, leaving Taylor shrieking in laughter.

After that it had been an exploration to find out what else was ticklish.

Like the area behind Taylor's right ear. They had been on a plane, headed out for a quick two game roadtrip. Jordan had his arm across Taylor's shoulder, pulling him closer to show him something on his iPad. When Jordan fingers had brushed absentmindedly against the spot behind his ear. Taylor had jerked and pushed him away, commanding Jordan to "Stop it!"

The bottoms of his feet were on that list, this having being discover one night at his house after a little too much food, video games and beer. Both had collapsed on the couch well after midnight, Taylor's feet in his lap. They had ended up talking and Jordan's fingers, needing something to do, had ended up tickling the bottom of Taylor's feet. Taylor had shrieked in laughter almost immediately and quickly fallen off the couch when Jordan wouldn't stop. Jordan couldn't really pass up the opportunity and had continued to tickle Taylor. Moving from his feet to his belly he had continued his onslaught, pinning him to the rug on the living room floor. Soon he was out of breath and Jordan found himself staring down at Taylor. He had stopped tickling, staring down, leaning closer when all of a sudden a pounding on the floor below them had them pulling apart.

But Taylor's ribs were the most ticklish spot that Jordan had found. And Jordan had no hesitation to tickle him no matter what was going on or where they were. It seemed that if he was feeling down or angry that he could usually fix this just by simply tickling him.

Of course, once they had started sleeping with each other Jordan had discovered a whole new use for the tickling.


End file.
